


le revenant 3

by lazy_lemon



Series: le revenant [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	le revenant 3

체콥은 대부분의 시간을 벽을 바라보며 지내고 있었다. 같은 시간이면 본즈가 찾아와 몇가지 테스트를 했지만 하나같이 고개를 내젓게 만드는 결과일 뿐이었다.

“닥터.”  
“왜.”

평소처럼, 그저 무의미한 질문에 퉁명스러운 답이 돌아온다. 본즈는 채혈에 안간힘을 쓰고 있었다. 처음부터 본즈가 무뚝뚝했던 것은 아니었다. 사근사근한 것과는 거리가 있는 본즈였지만 환자를 대하는 데에 있어서는 그도 의사일 수 밖에 없었다. 그 환자가, 병실보다는 영안실에 어울리는 존재라고 해도 말이다.  
외출을 금하는 대신 본즈는 이런 저런 소식들을 가져다 주었다. 그 중 가장 반가웠던 것은 체콥에게 존재하지 않는 오년 간의 일지들이었다. 엔터프라이즈는 예정대로 탐사를 떠났고 무탈한 오년 간의 항해를 마치고 돌아온 것이 두어 달 전의 일이었다. 그러니까, 이런저런 정리가 끝나고 제각각 새로운 탐사 임무를 위해 모여들기 시작할 즈음이라는 것이다. 체콥은 자신이 다시 조타수의 자리에 앉을 수 있느냐고 묻지 않았다. 본즈 역시 그런 이야기는 꺼내지 않았다. 다만, 어떻게 구한 것인지 업그레이드 된 메인 콘솔의 프로그램을 던져주었다. 체콥은 그것으로 만족하기로 했다.  
그렇게 시간이 흐르고 있었다.  
술루는 매일같이 찾아왔다. 별 다르게 할 이야기가 없음에도 그는 언제나처럼 문을 두드렸다. 체콥이 문을 열어주지 않으면 열릴 때 까지 기다렸다. 체콥은 술루에게 모질게 굴 수 없었고, 언제나처럼 뛰지 않는 심장의 존재를 잊어가며 그와 대화를 나누었다. 방문객이라고는 본즈와 술루 뿐인 일상이다. 마치 감금과 같지 않느냐고 조소하다가도 자신의 삶이 이것과 별로 다르지 않았음을 다시 한 번 상기했다.  
본즈의 태도가 눈에 띄게 달라진 것은 평소와 같은 그런 날 중 하루였다. 술루가 찾아왔고, 본즈 역시 평소보다 조금 이른 시간에 방문했다. 셋 이라는, 존재할 수 있는 가장 큰 경우의 수가 맞아 떨어지며 방 안은 북적거렸다. 적어도, 체콥의 기분에서는 그러했다. 어쩐지 들뜬 기분으로 본즈의 가설과 제 몸 상태에 대한 지리한 이야기들. 그리고 그에 대한 술루의 신랄한 비판과 반쯤 뒤틀린 농담들을 듣던 체콥의 시선이 트레이 위에 멈추었다. 어째서였는지는 모른다. 은색 쟁반 위에는 날카로운 가위가 놓여있었다.  
이상할 정도로, 방 안의 물체들은 모두가 안전한 것들 뿐이었다. 체콥은 가위를 본 순간 그 사실을 놀랍도록 명정하게 깨달았다. 홀린 듯, 그 선명한 날을 바라보다가 저도 모르게 가위를 집어들었다. 술루와 본즈의 공방은 극에 달아가고 있었고 체콥의 움직임은 자연스러워 아무도 이상함을 느끼지 못했다. 그래서, 은빛 날이 창백한 피부 안쪽으로 파고들어가는 순간 체콥은 아픔조차 느끼지 못했다.  
한마디로 말해서, 체콥은 제 손목을 그었다. 가위로 깊숙이, 하지만 말끔하게 베어진 상처는 붉은 피를 조금 흘려내었지만 그 뿐으로 아물지도, 더 상하지도 않았다. 마치 찢어진 인형처럼 그렇게 제 자리에 머무는 상처에 더 기겁을 한 것은 술루였다. 벌겋게 벌어진 상처 안 쪽에, 정확히 무엇이 있는지 궁금했었던 것도 같다. 하지만 술루가 손목을 잡아 채는 것이 먼저였다. 흐르지 않는 피를 놀라워하지도 않고 술루는 마치 지혈이라도 하듯 손목을 세게 내리눌렀다. 정확히 맥이 달리는 곳 위에 느껴지는 압박감에 체콥은 멍하니 술루를 올려다 보았다.  
상처의 봉합은 그다지 어렵지 않았다. 체콥은 많은 통증을 느끼지 않았고, 본즈는 상처를 말 그대로 붙여버렸다. 처음에 물론 그가 집어 든 것은 봉합용 바늘이었다. 피가 흐르지 않아 닦아 낼 것도 없었다. 소독약을 들이 붓다시피 쏟아내고는 벌어진 위를 닦아내었다. 체콥은 둔중한 통증에 짧게 미간을 찌푸렸을 뿐이다. 마취를 할 정신 따위는 없었던 것 같다. 아니, 그것을 생각할 이유가 없었는지도 모른다. 하지만 바늘이 들어간 순간 본즈는 무언가 잘못되었다는 것을 깨달았다. 단 두 번의 스티치는 체콥의 피부에 작고 동그란 흔적을 남겼다.  
조직 재생이 되지 않는다는 술루의 말에도 체콥은 가만히 고개를 끄덕였다. 본즈는 저보다 그 사실을 먼저 떠올린 술루에게 감사하며 수술 부위에 사용하는 접합용 본드로 벌어진 피부를 붙였다. 꽤 깊게 베인 상처는 상당량의 본드를 요구했다. 간신히 봉합한 자리 위로 단단하게 밴드를 감아주며 피부가 벌어지면 반드시 자신을 호출하라 당부했다. 당부라기보다는 협박에 가까운 말투에도 체콥은 그저 고개를 끄덕였을 뿐이다.  
그 날 이후로 본즈는 눈에 띄게 날카로워졌다. 어쩌면 본즈의 의사로서의 자존심을 건들였는지도 모른다. 의사의 눈 앞에서 자해를 했지만 그 사실을 알아차리지 못한 것은, 그것은 정말로 치명적인 트라우마로 그에게 남을지도 모른다. 체콥은 거기까지 생각했지만 자신이 그렇게까지 배려를 해야 하는 이유를 찾지 못했다. 어쨌거나, 자신은 죽은 몸이 아닌가. 다만, 그럼에도 술루만이 변하지 않았다. 그는 여전히 체콥을 찾아왔고, 평소처럼 웃었고, 평소처럼 대화를 시작했다. 별다르게 태도가 변하거나, 복장이 단촐해지지도 않았다. 체콥은 그에 만족하기로 했다.  
채혈기는 진료실에서 가장 단순하지만 가장 효율적으로 진화한 물품이었다. 자동으로 압력을 맞추어 혈관에 상해를 입히지 않으면서 필요한 만큼의 피를 채취한다. 그럼에도 체콥의 창백한 팔에 부착된 채혈기는 아주 약간의 점액과도 같은 혈액을 제외하고는 아무것도 끄집어내지 못하고 있었다. 마치 그 날과도 같다. 체콥은 매번 그렇게 생각했다. 바늘을 직접 꽂는 방법은 본즈가 거부한다. 어차피 구멍이 남는 것은 차이가 없음에도 언제나 그러했다. 그러니까, 이것은 그저 시간을 때우기 위한 하나의 방책이나 마찬가지인 것이다. 체콥은 그렇게 생각했다.

“난 죽었다면서요.”  
“시끄러워.”  
“죽은 사람 피를 채취해서 뭐하게요?”

체콥이 키들거렸다. 본즈는 질린 눈으로 그런 체콥을 바라보았다. 익숙한 시선. 체콥으로서는 연민에 가득한 그것들 보다는 차라리 지금의 시선이 마음에 들었다. 세상이 무너지고, 존재를 부정당하는 충격은 놀랄만큼 빠르게 무던해졌다. 한 때 쇼크가 올 만큼 술루의 품에 안겨 울기도 했지만 그것은 그 날 밤으로 끝난 일이었다. 그렇게 녹아내릴 듯 눈물을 뽑아내고서는 오히려 덤덤해졌다.

“닥터, 내가 울었잖아요.”  
“울었지.”  
“이상하지 않아요?”  
“뭐가?”  
“이거 봐요.”

체콥이 채혈기를 아무렇게나 뽑아내었다. 본즈가 눈가를 찌푸렸지만 상처에는 동그랗게 구멍이 남았을 뿐 역시나 피는 흐르지 않았다.

“피가 흐르지 않아요.”  
“네 심장은 멈췄으니까.”  
“그게 신기하다는거에요. 제 심장은 뛰지 않고 혈액은 흐르지 않는데, 뇌는 어떻게 산소를 공급받고 있는걸까요?”  
“뭐?”  
“나는 그저 오년을 잃어버렸을 뿐이에요. 그것 말고는, 사실 아무것도 와 닿지가 않아.”

본즈가 다시 한 번 눈가를 찌푸렸다. 체콥은 동그랗게 구멍이 난 자리 위를 손 끝으로 문질렀다. 흐르는 혈액이 없으니 멍이 질 일도 없다. 그저 창백한 피부가 밀리는대로 움직일 뿐이었다.

“생각해봐요. 내 기억에 없는 오 년. 그것 말고는 난 잃은 것이 아무것도 없는데 당신들은 내가 죽었다고 말하죠. 내 심장은 멈추었고, 피는 흐르지 않고, 그런데 호흡은 일정하고 체온도 유지되고 있어요. 난 말을 하고 생각을 하고 눈물을 흘려요.”  
“무슨 말을 하고 싶은거냐, 꼬맹이.”  
“내가, 뭐라고 생각해요?”

체콥이 본즈를 바라보았다. 본즈는 시선을 피하지 않았지만 그 안에 담긴 것은 아무것도 없었다.  
체콥이 아는 사실을 세 가지였다. 하나; 자신은 오년 전 죽었으며, 둘; 자신의 시체는 발견되지 않았고, 셋; 아무도 사인을 알지 못한다. 당사자인 자신조차도. 머릿속에 혼란스러웠지만 그것들은 이내 아무것도 아닌 것 처럼 여겨지기 시작했다. 중요한 것은, 체콥 자신이 평소처럼 기능하고 있다는 것이었다. 오히려 충격을 받은 것은 자신의 존재를 알게 된 주위 사람들인 것 같았다. 체콥은 종종 저를 끌어안거나 더듬어 존재를 확인하려는 술루에 당혹감을 감추어야만 했다. 맥은 없지만 여전히 심장은 고동치고 있다. 그것이, 실제로는 존재하지 않는 관념적인 현상일지라도 체콥은 아무래도 좋았다. 어쨌거나 자신은 존재하고 있다. 그리고 그 말에 커크와 스팍은 고개를 끄덕였을 분이다. 그 날 이후로 몇 개의 검사가 더 늘어났고 이후 본즈는 커크가 쓴 시나리오라며 몇 개의 문서를 던져주었다.  
체콥의 사망은 실종으로 승격되었다. 이어 일시적 기억 상실에 따른 장기간 이탈, 그리고 몇가지 제약이 걸린 복귀의 승인이 떨어졌다. 놀랄만한 일처리 속도다. 체콥은 본즈가 빈정거리는 것 처럼 감탄하는 소리를 들었다. 다만, 체콥이 다시 엔터프라이즈로 배정되는 데에는 조금 까다로운 절차가 필요해서 며칠간 이어진 정신감정과 산더미 같은 서류들, 청문회 등등의 일정이 빠듯하게 이어졌다. 체콥은 술루가 피곤에 절은 얼굴로 조는 것을 보았고, 몇 개의 서류를 들고 와서는 체콥에게 강제로 암기하게 만드는 것을 흥미롭게 살폈다. 제 일이라기보다는 그저 연극을 보는 기분이었다. 그리고, 한 달 만에 새로운 방문자가 체콥의 방문을 두드렸다.

“캡틴.”  
“그 명칭은 아직 안 잊었네?”  
“승진하셨나요?”  
“좌천 안 당한게 다행이지.”

의자에 앉아있던 술루가 중얼거렸다. 커크는 예의 그 미소를 띄운 채로 체콥의 머리를 헝클어트렸을 뿐이다.

“좋은 소식.”  
“네?”  
“어린 애 답게 궁금해 해봐.”  
“캡틴.”

이번에도 술루가, 커크의 말을 잘랐다. 슬금슬금 기묘한 불쾌감이 올라오려는 것을 누르며 체콥은 커크를 올려다 보았다. 

“승선 허가.”  
“정말요?”  
“대신 항법사는 불허. 기술팀으로 가게 되었어. 스카티가 기다리고 있을거야.”  
“놀랍지도 않네요.”

어깨를 으쓱였다. 오히려 술루가 선물이라도 받은 얼굴로 눈을 빛냈다.

“다시, 항법사 자리로 올 수 있기를 바라.”

그 얼굴에 체콥은 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 어쩐지 심장 안 쪽이 뻐근하게 아파왔다.


End file.
